Mind Connection
by timelord99
Summary: What happens when Rose and the Doctor admit their love? When their minds connect the Doctor has to try hard to keep his terrible memories from Rose's mind. All the while trying to stop an unknow alien that might lead them to even scarier monsters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was sitting cross-legged on the floor, building who-knows-what out of wires and knick-knacks he found in his pockets. For a moment he paused and looked up at the sleeping figure on the captain's chair.

Rose. His Rose.

He blinked rapidly. Did he really just think that? He shook his head and went back to his invention, except it wasn't helping. His mind kept wandering off to Rose, he couldn't help it. The TARDIS gently eased into his mind. He couldn't exactly hear words but he could feel what she was trying to say.

_Why?_

He sighed again. He knew what the TARDIS was talking about. He whispered to the TARDIS, mostly because he needed to get the words out in the open.

"I can't if I admit I love her and if she lo…feels the same way, then…we'll be connected….and she's human and I'm Time Lord, and it just can't happen."

_Yes it can. _

"No it can't," he whispered, slightly irritated, "You know what happens when Time Lords fall in love, and she's human."

_You know that she loves you too._

The Doctor was taken aback, "She loves me? Why would she love me, I'm just nothing. Just a stupid, broken, 901 year old Time Lord and she's a brilliant, beautiful, human."

_That's not true. She loves you; she thinks that you don't love her._

"What? No never mind. I just, wow. What do I do?"

_Talk to her. Tomorrow. Let her sleep._

"But we still can't do this," the Doctor said a little loudly, "I don't want to risk hurting Rose!"

_So? She's hurting herself everyday when she looks at you and wants to tell you. You should hear her thoughts. She thinks that she's not good enough that you would never love her._

"Oh," the Doctor whined, "That's not fair! Fine, I'll talk to her. Stupid mind reading machine." The last part he mumbled, and in return the TARDIS sent a powerful electric shock through his mind. He flinched and dropped his invention. It clattered loudly to the floor, and Rose jolted awake.

"Oi!" she said, "Trying to sleep here, and-and what in the world are you building?"

The Doctor looked down at his invention, "I have absolutely no idea."

She snorted and stretched. She came over and sat down next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and pulled herself close to him. He, to his dismay, blushed and his hearts picked up pace. The TARDIS really made him confront his feelings. Stupid intruding TARDIS, he thought, again he was rewarded with a shock from the TARDIS. Though this shock was more painful. He jolted upward, knocking Rose backward, who carried him down, too.

"Ow," both of them said, and in his mind, the Doctor could feel the TARDIS laughing.

"What was that for?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, the TARDIS keeps sending shocks through my head," he answered.

"Why?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned his head to look at her and shrugged.

"The old girl is probably having some fun," he answered, before he could stop himself his gaze slid down her body.

"What time is it?" Rose asked. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" Rose said slapping him on the arm.

He chuckled and said, "Earth time it is…around 8:00am."

"No wonder I'm hungry!" Rose said. She picked herself up, and headed towards the kitchen. The Doctor sighed and got up to follow her.

_She woke up. Talk to her._

He sighed again and kept on walking. When he entered the kitchen Rose was already pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Want some?" she asked.

"No thanks," he replied sitting across from her. He watched as she ate breakfast.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rose asked.

"No reason," he answered looking down.

_Talk to her. _No, he thought back and for the third time was awarded with a shock. He jumped and Rose dropped her spoon.

"Will you quit that!" the Doctor said, loudly.

"Quit what?" Rose asked confused.

"Not you the TARDIS."

She nodded and went back to her cereal. The Doctor couldn't help watching her.

After a few minutes she said, "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Staring at me."

"Oh, sorry." He looked back down at the table, swinging his legs.

Before she could stop herself she reached over and touched his cheek. He looked up surprised.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she said. She screamed in her head; why did I just say that, he would never love you. He looked at her surprised and gave a slight smile. He hoped she couldn't hear his hearts pounding. Rose smiled back and realized her hand was still on his cheek. She blushed and started to slowly retract her hand, but the Doctor caught her hand with his.

"Sorry," he said letting go. Rose looked closer at him; she could see pink in his cheeks. He was blushing. Rose was shocked, the Doctor never blushed. He looked away, and just then the TARDIS lurched and rumbled. The Doctor and Rose where thrown out of their seats.

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor asked pulling himself up. He looked at her as she angrily picked herself up. She was covered in milk and soggy cereal. He couldn't help it; the Doctor burst out in laughter.

"Shut up," she said but she was grinning too. She got up and grabbed the milk carton from the fridge, it was practically empty, but it worked. She poured the contents of the bottle over his head.

"Hey!" he shouted jumping back. He shook his head like a dog to try to get the milk off.

"I'm going to get you!" he said, threatening. Rose smiled and ran out the door, the Doctor chasing after her. She made it to the console room when the Doctor's arms wrapped around her and picked her up.

"Whoa," she gasped. He laughed and swung in a circle; her legs kicking out wildly.

"Let me go," she said laughing.

He sat her down on the captain's chair and as she was getting to stand up the Doctor's lips were on hers. She sighed and relaxed, bringing her hands to get intertwined in his hair. All too soon he broke away.

She sighed, "Well."

The Doctor sighed, "I just wanted to say that I…uh…"

"What, Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor opened his mouth when a scream was heard through the TARDIS doors.

**That was Chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember reviews make a happy writer!**

**See ya then. ~~timelord99~~**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Rose bolted out of the TARDIS. The source of the screaming was nowhere. They kept on running down the street until they found it. A group of people were surrounding a girl covered in blood and scars. In the background both time travelers could see a grotesque monster running into an old warehouse.

"What happened here?" Rose asked.

"My friend, we were just walking down the sidewalk, and she fell with this cuts, and she-she was bleeding, and-and," her friend sobbed, unable to go on.

"We'll find out what happened," Rose said and pulled the Doctor away, "How could they not see that monster?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered momentarily dumbfounded, "Allons-y!" He grabbed her hand, sending chills up her spine. For some reason she felt closer to the Doctor than she ever had before, not just because of the kiss, but she just felt closer. She felt the Doctor pull on her arm and she took off running. They followed the monster into the old warehouse.

"Anyone here?" The Doctor called. Rose hit him on his shoulder. He opened his mouth, but Rose heard clearly in her head, _what was that for?_

She blinked a few times before answering, "Haven't you seen the movies. You never call out everyone here unless you want the monster to eat you."

"Well," the Doctor said slowly, "Okay fine sorry. Let's go."

"Wait, Doctor," Rose said. The Doctor stopped and looked at her impatiently.

"I want to talk about the kiss," Rose said, "in the TARDIS." The Doctor stopped breathing for a moment, and a spark of emotion spiked through his eyes. For some reason Rose thought she could hear the Doctor's heartbeat in her head.

"What about it," the Doctor tried and failed to ask.

"Well, why did you kiss me?"

"I-uh-well-uh," the Doctor stammered, "Because I well," he hung his head, "like you. I mean _really_ like you."

Rose stared at him flabbergasted; he's never really shown emotion like this. She continued staring until she realized that she needed to answer.

"Well-I-uh," Rose answered, or tried to anyway. She sighed and put her hand under his chin, lifting it to face her. Then she threw herself on him and kissed him full on the mouth. He took a step backward, surprised then put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. They broke away as it suddenly dawned on them what was going on.

"Well, that was unexpected," the Doctor answered. Rose opened her mouth to reply but what came out was a sort of scream in pain. She swayed forward and the Doctor automatically caught her.

"Rose what is it," the Doctor said, "What do you see?"

_How did you know that?_ Rose thought but couldn't say. It took all she had but she finally choked-out, "Fire. A beautiful place with an orange sky; then fire, just fire."

The Doctor inhaled a sharp breath, and then he closed his eyes. Slowly Rose's breathing became regular.

"Doctor what was that?" Rose asked.

He just shook his head, "Tell you later, but first let's go catch that monster." He set her on her feet and then they were running, up the stairs and into the attic. The huge monster was standing there snarling a bloody snarl. On the ground were the remains of a few humans. Rose gasped. The Doctor looked on the scene in shock. Rose looked at the monster and realized that she could barely see it like it wasn't quite solid.

"Doctor that monster isn't quite solid, is it?"

He looked closer, "It is solid, why would you think…that?" He was looking at Rose like something just dawned on him.

"That monster is invisible to the human eye," the Doctor explained, "I can see it because I'm an alien, and you can because you're connected to my mind."

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

The Doctor just shook his head and continued, "So what are you? What do you want? Where did you come from?"

The creature didn't she answer just jumped towards the wall leaving a giant hole. Rose and the Doctor quickly ran to the hole. The monster was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd did it go?" Rose asked. The Doctor didn't answer; he just shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked but she felt it too, and she shuddered. In her mind the answer came to her. The monster was tearing a whole through the space-time continuum, just so it could teleport away.

"How did it tear a hole in the space-time continuum?" she asked.

"You knew that?" the Doctor said, "Come on back to the TARDIS!"

~~back at the TARDIS~~

"So what did you mean when you said that I was connected to your mind?" Rose asked.

He sighed, "Out there did you feel and know stuff you know you can't possibly know?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

The Doctor sighed, "When a Time Lord falls in-uh-love their minds connect to create a telepathic bond."

_Love? _Rose thought, _He loves me?_

"But I'm human," Rose said, "My brain can't do that weird Time Lord thing."

"Yes it can," the Doctor protested, "In fact the bond has already been created. It's automatic."

"Okay," Rose unbelievingly.

"Okay what did you see?" The Doctor asked.

"I saw that fire, I thought I heard your heartbeats, your voice inside my head, and I knew that the creature ripped a whole in the space-time continuum and that it didn't feel good."

"Well this bond thing connects our minds together in a psychic link, and that way the 2 people could speak together, have the same thoughts, feel the same way all in their head."

"Cool," Rose said, "So what was that fire?"

The Doctor's eyes grew cold and distant, "Gallifrey." Rose didn't say anything; she decided to let it drop. She suddenly burst out in tears.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked, "What's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Sorry," she choked out, "It's just those people, and I've never seen anything as messy as that, it was horrible."

"I know I know," the Doctor murmured.

"It was so scary and so terrible and-," she was cut off from another sob.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"It's okay, so what do we do about the monster?" Rose asked.

"We'll track it down and stop it," the Doctor answered.

"Can we wait until morning? I can't take seeing that again," Rose asked. She felt the Doctor nod.

"Come on," he said. He grabbed her arm and helped her back to her room. They quickly made it to her room and went inside. She lay down gratefully and closed her eyes. The Doctor turned and walked towards the door.

"Doctor can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure," he answered and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"No I'm meant up here," Rose explained. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, and slowly he nodded.

"No shoes no jacket," Rose ordered. The Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled off his shoes and took off his jacket.

"Happy?" The Doctor asked as he slid in next to her.

"Very," Rose said. She quietly slipped into the land of dreams…or nightmares.

_Rose knew she was dreaming. She knew that this wasn't a dream that her mind thought up. So where had it come from? She watched in interest as a boy around the age of 16 walked the halls of a fancy looking school. Suddenly, two taller boys were in front of him. They were talking but Rose couldn't hear the words, then one of the taller boys punched to shorter boy hard in the face. He fell back clutching his nose, which was obviously broken now. He glared at the bullies gathered his books and ran off.  
The scene changed.  
Now there was a figure of a man watching down onto the planet he dearly loved. Rose couldn't see his face, but she could feel his despair. She looked down and gasped. Beautiful red grass and silver-leafed trees were erupting with flames. It was a beautiful scene, to beautiful for what she was watching. She knew where she was, and she knew she didn't want to see this. She couldn't wake up and she was forced to watch as the planet died. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face. _

Rose woke crying. She looked over at her Doctor. His eyes were closed and he was opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to say something.

"Doctor?" she asked. He didn't reply he just laid there slightly shaking now. She was surprised when a small groan escaped his lips. Rose couldn't stand seeing him like this, and even though she was awake she could still see some of the worst visions imaginable. She shook him and when that didn't work she kissed him. After a while he jerked up making them bang their foreheads together.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Rose said.

"How do you know I was having a nightmare?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, you were shaking and groaning I think that means nightmare," Rose replied.

"Well okay then," the Doctor accepted, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know exactly," Rose said and she described her dreams to the Doctor."

"That's exactly what I dreamed about. We had the dream because our minds are bonded now."

"Is that a good thing?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" A confused Doctor asked.

"Well you're a Time Lord; I thought that they didn't like anyone invading their mind?"

"Well if someone's trying to corrupt our mind, but Time Lords all have a telepathic link with each other anyways, so it has been kind of lonely in my head without the feeling of all of the other Time Lord's minds."

Rose nodded, it sort of made since, sort of. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, anyway let's go find us a monster!" he jumped up and went to the control room.

Rose sighed and followed him.

**So that was chapter 2 and I hoped you all found it **_**molto bene **_**(means much good in Italian). So please review! Please.**

**~~timelord99~~**


	3. Chapter 3

She bounded into the TARDIS control room and saw the Doctor bouncing around the controls.

"Did you find the monster?" Rose asked. The Doctor stopped his bouncing and looked at her.

"Nope not yet, I set the scanners, but it could take awhile maybe about 30 minutes." He looks at the screen, "Hmm, maybe 27.32 minutes."

"Well good because I need breakfast," Rose declared, and she turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

The Doctor followed her. _Enjoy last night have we? _The TARDIS gently pushed the thought in his mind.

"Oh shut up," the Doctor muttered, but he was smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, but Rose just threw him a look and he couldn't help but smirk. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from her. She too was eating cereal.

"So what do we do when we find the monster?" Rose asked.

"We do what we normally do," the Doctor replied, "Save the day, nearly die, and then laugh about it in the TARDIS." She smiled at how he was trying to cheer her up.

"That didn't cheer you up, did it?" the Doctor asked.

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to see that again."

"Let's hope we won't," the Doctor said. Just then a beeping sound filled his head. The TARDIS has the results. He got up and put up his dishes, Rose was looking around curiously.

"What's that beeping?" she asked, "It sounded more in my head than around me."

"It was the TARDIS," the Doctor answered casually; "She has found the monster."

"How come the TARDIS had never spoken to me before?" Rose asked.

_Hey! _Words came into her head, _I have talked to you, and it's not my fault if all you heard was humming at the time! _Rose looked at the Doctor and found he was snickering, apparently he heard it all.

"How can I hear her now?" Rose asked.

The Doctor tapped the side of his head, "Me, that telepathic bond remember, brings your mind closer to Time Lord."

"Wow," Rose breathed and then the Doctor's voice sounded in her head _its pretty cool, huh?_

She looked at him and he smiled the smile that she loved. The made it to the console room and the Doctor turned the screen to face him. Rose watched as his face turned to one of fear. He looked up at Rose and then started too bound around the controls.

"Where's the monster at?" Rose asked worried.

The Doctor sighed, "Powell Estate, it's headed for your mum. It must have caught your scent and followed it to the Powell Estate."

Rose didn't say anything; her eyes grew wide in fear. _Help him child, _the TARDIS pushed into her head, _we would get there faster if you helped him drive._

"How?" she whispered. The Doctor didn't seem to be paying attention he was just bounding around and pressing keys, trying to reach as far as he could to press the right buttons at the right times.

_I'll show you just go. _Rose nodded and slammed the first lever in front of her up. The Doctor looked at her for a long moment, both people frozen and looking into each other's eyes. Then his mouth split into a wide grin.

Rose and the Doctor worked the controls, bouncing around them in perfect synchronization. The TARDIS landed with its usual crash that made both the Doctor and Rose fall back. They both jumped up and ran as fast as they could towards the already opened door. They ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Don't you have a key?" the Doctor asked. Then he felt a surge of irritation from Rose.

"I'm sorry but I left it in the TARDIS," Rose replied. Finally the door opened to Jackie.

"Mum!" Rose shouted and dived into her mother's arms.

"What's going on?" Mickey's voice came from behind Jackie.

"Mickey you're here good," the Doctor started, "Now both of you-,"

"Have to come to the TARDIS with us right now!" Rose finished. She and the Doctor pushed Jackie and Mickey all the way into the TARDIS.

"There," the Doctor sighed.

"What about the monster?" Rose asked.

"Hasn't arrived yet," the Doctor said. Then he shuddered and grabbed the TARDIS controls for support. Rose was about to ask what was wrong when she felt herself shudder and grab at the TARDIS controls, too. Both Jackie and Mickey looked at them in surprise at how they both reacted the same exact way.

"What was that?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose before answering, "When someone rips through the Time Vortex, literally rips through it, it hurts me because I am physically connected to Time."

"So why did Rose have the exact same reaction?" Jackie asked worried.

"Uh," the Doctor stretched the word out. He looked at Rose as if asking for help. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Well, you see, I am sort of connected to the Doctor's mind, literally telepathically connected now," Rose said waiting for the yelling.

"What?" Mickey and Jackie said simultaneously.

"Um, Rose's mind is connected to my mind," the Doctor said, nervously, "Her and I are mentally connected."

"Break the connection!" Jackie said angrily, "Who knows what your alien mind is doing to her human mind, you could hurt her and I'm telling you to break the connection."Rose rolled her eyes at how her mum always overreacts, and then Jackie slapped him.

"Ow," the Doctor said, putting a hand to his cheek. Rose flinched as she felt pain in her cheek.

"Ow mum that hurt," Rose complained, "I guess we feel the same pain too."

"Why can't you break the connection?" Mickey asked. Jackie had calmed down and already apologized.

"Just something Time Lords automatically do," the Doctor said pulling the scanner towards him.

"Looks like the monster-thing appeared in your house, but left almost immediately, it's somewhere in the Time Vortex," the Doctor continued after a moment.

"So what now?" Jackie asked.

"Can't let you go home until that creature is stopped," Rose said, "Too dangerous, you'll have to stay here."

_Oh great, _the Doctor's voice rang through her head. She smirked and poured all her concentration into answering him back.

_You'll be fine, _she thought towards him.

_Hey, you figured it out! Brilliant, it usually takes humans longer to learn how to speak telepathically._

_Well, I'm just that awesome. _He smirked and went back to the controls.

He sighed, "This might be awhile this monster-thing seems to be soaking up energy from the Vortex. I don't know how long he's going to be."

"So we're stuck in your crazy trans-dimensional box," Mickey said, sighing.

"Hey! The TARDIS isn't crazy," Rose and the Doctor said at the same time. Mickey shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor kept the scanners up and running, as well as kept well away from Jackie. Out of anything in the Universe Jackie was one of the scariest creatures he has ever come to know.

_Don't talk that way about my mum. _ Rose's voice rang in his head. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck her tongue back at her. Suddenly, the scanner beeped and printed a read-out.

"The monster has landed in…wow…a deserted planet called Sa'li Fro'tena. It's been uninhabited for years." The Doctor said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked, "Let's go!"

"Right," the Doctor said and started the TARDIS. Rose joined in and began flicking switches and pulling levers.

"You know how to drive?" Jackie asked, shocked that the Doctor told anyone that secret.

"Yep! Now that our minds are connected all of this kind of makes sense." Rose answered.

"Really?" the Doctor smirked.

"Well no," Rose admitted, "I just know which buttons to press at what time and that's that."

Mickey snorted.

"Ah! Mickey the idiot! How are you!" the Doctor asked as soon as the TARDIS could finish the flight on her own.

"I'm fine!" Mickey yelled over the noise.

"I've missed you Mickey the Idiot," Rose said pulling him into a hug. He pulled away from her the grin on his face fading.

"Why did you call me that?" He asked slowly.

Rose frowned at him when it dawned on her. She spun around and glared at the Doctor in accusation, "You made me say that didn't you?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Well, do it again, mate, and you'll regret it," Mickey said.

The Doctor and Rose simultaneously rolled their eyes. Mickey opened his mouth, but the TARDIS lurched and landed.

"We're here," the Doctor said and walked outside the doors. One-by-one the others followed him.

"Whoa," Jackie said. They were standing in the worst available place right now.

A torture chamber. A torture chamber with occupants. Dead occupants. Really, really dead occupants.

Rose covered her mouth with her hands and stifled a sob. The Doctor almost flinched as Rose's sadness washed over his mind.

Mickey was standing stock still with his hands clenched at his sides. Jackie was gaping around everything like a fish.

"Jackie are you okay?" the Doctor asked gently, "I'm sorry that your first trip in the TARDIS was to this place."

Jackie didn't answer; instead she stifled a sob and ran towards the door across the room. The Doctor sighed and ran after her. He found her a little ways down the hallway sitting on the floor sobbing into her hands. The Doctor kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry Jackie I'm so sorry. Terribly sorry." He whispered soothing words into her ear.

After a moment Rose and Mickey were running down the hallway. When they saw Jackie they stopped and kneeled down next to her. Rose pulled her mother into her arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

They stayed this was for as long as it took for Jackie to calm down. Though when they started walking down the hallway they were almost immediately stopped from a voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

**Sorry this one was short guys. **** I don't exactly know where I am going with this so we'll find out together!**

**Live long and prosper. ~~timelord99~~**


End file.
